1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag stand which can support a golf bag in an inclined position while it is at rest.
2. Prior Art
A variety of golf bag stands are described in the prior art. Golf bag stands have been provided with legs in the form of a tripod which can support the golf bag which contains golf clubs, golf balls, and other related equipment used to play the game. Preferably the golf bag is placed in an inclined position for guaranteeing stability and provide easiness in storing equipment used in the game. The present invention is an improvement in this type of golf bag stand.
Referring to FIG. 7, there is shown a perspective view of this type of golf bag stand which is placed on the terrain, the bag being omitted for clarity. The golf bag stand comprises a hinge body 1 having an integrally formed attachment plate 2 which is secured to the upper end of the bag, a pair of frontal legs 4 which are pivotally attached to each side of the hinge body 1 through a protruding stem 3 provided in the upper end thereof. A back leg 5 has an upper end inserted into the center of the hinge body 1 and a lower end pivotally secured to an attachment plate 6, having an L-shaped cross section. A slanted face 7 is provided at the upper end of the respective frontal legs 4, where it is in close contact with the attachment plate 2 for supporting the plate 2. A pair of enforcement rods 8 extend between the attachment plate 2 and the middle of the legs 4 to prevent the legs 4 from breaking down due to an excessive heavy weight of the bag. A spring 9 is mounted around the upper end of the back leg 5, and a pair of connecting rods 10 are provided with an upper end pivotally attached to the upper end of each frontal leg 4 and a low end pivotally attached to the attachment plate 6, whereby the frontal legs 4 are unfolded to support the bag in an inclined position.
The above described conventional golf bag stand has the following shortcomings,
(a) the protruding stems 3, which are provided at the top of the frontal legs 4 and adapted to be inserted into each side of the hinge body 1, are readily detached by a mere snapping action to collapse the stand unit.
(b) the frontal legs 4 and the back leg 5, which are unfolded in the form of a tripod to support the bag, readily collapse due to excessive heavy weight of the bag.
(c) to avoid the drawback (b), a pair of enforcement rods 8 is extended between the attachment plate 2 and the legs 4 to prevent the legs 4 from breaking down due to the excessive heavy weight of the bag. However, it requires considerable time and cost in assembly.
(d) since the spring 9, mounted around the upper end of the back leg 5, is exposed to the air, it is easily soiled with dirt or the like which adversely effects not only the appearance of the stand unit but also.
(e) the sharp corner of the upper end of the back leg 5, which is upwardly protruded from the upper surface of the hinge body 1, may cause scratches on the outer surface of the golf bag.
The present invention avoids the aforementioned drawbacks and provides a novel and superior golf bag stand.